


Prsten

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Prsten

Sherlock se zarazil. „Dovol mi otázku..“

Jim se zastavil a otočil se čelem k němu.

„Ty jsi ženatý?“

„Cože? Jo tohle..“ zazubil se Jim a pohlédl na svůj prsten. „Ne, nejsem. Pouze zasnoubený.“

„Na to ho nosíš moc dlouho, ne?“ prohodil Sherlock.

Jim se pousmál. „Nebýt hledaný policii a tvým bratrem, tak už máme za sebou svatební noc.“

„Jistě.“ zamumlal Sherlock. „Řekl bych, že stejně proběhla.“

„Ale ne svatební.“ upozornil Jim.

Sherlockovi začal hrát telefon.

„Pozdravuj Johníka.“ prohodil Jim a odešel.

Sherlock se za ním chvíli díval, než přijal hovor. „Co se děje, Johne?“


End file.
